


Scruff

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, F/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she had his jaw as wet as she seemed to like, she raised the can, squeezing the trigger. The sound of compressed air and foam seemed silly to her and she laughed, leaning in to kiss him. "You're furry. I like it better when I can see your face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scruff

He was scruffy as hell.

Sometimes, Will Graham got busy. He'd spend a couple of days elbows deep in a boat, forget to shave, and he'd see Molly eyeing his fingernails somewhere around day three, and his chin scruff came somewhere about six hours after that.

He kept up his work for a little while longer, but he got the boat working and finally didn't have that excuse to be the scruff monster that Willy kept calling him. The guy came by to pick it up and pay him and Will tucked the money into the back pocket of his shorts because the front pocket had a hole. A little bit of effort and he got his hands mostly clean before he headed to the house.

The suspiciously quiet house.

"I'm upstairs."

"All right." He lingered at the bottom of the stairs for a moment. Willy was.... Willy's dufflebag from the closet was gone. Willy was staying overnight with friends because it was the last of the summer, it was the kids' last hurrah before they went back to school.

He'd been married to Molly for a pretty fair amount of time so he could be reasonably sure of what she might have on her mind. Sure enough that there was a fair amount of anticipation in his step as he made his way up towards the bedroom.

Willy was out of the house, and it was just the two of them. That only promised him good things, a little sex and comfort that could be drawn out, take their time, cross a few rooms to do it. "Molly?"

"In the bathroom, sweetheart." Interesting. It wasn't rose petals on the floor or anything, but he was enjoying it all the same. Molly wasn't much of the rose petal type.

Molly was fun but down to earth at the same time. Sensible, grounded, frugal, in a light, easy way. Nothing was ever a wasted effort for her, and lots of things pulled double duty around the house. 

Will leaned in the doorway of the bathroom, hoping that he was mostly cleaner than a coal miner.

The pause was worth it. Molly was sitting on the counter wearing very damned little except a tiny tank top and a pair of panties, hot water steaming in the sink and a smile on her face. A razor and a can of shaving cream rested to her right and her hand rested on her thigh. "C'mon."

"I wondered when you were going to get serious about getting rid of my scruff." He wandered in closer, wondering if he was supposed to sit on the edge of the can, or lean onto the countertop right along side of her.

"You had to know it was coming pretty soon." Yeah, and she reached out, a hand curving around his elbow. "Here. Lean against the counter, between my knees."

Nice. Very nice, Will decided shifting bodily to lean his hip against the counter just as he was told to do. "Good. I like the view here."

"Mmmmm." Yeah, and her fingers lingered in the water before coming up and tracing the line of his jaw, dripping with hot water. It tickled as it ran down his skin, made him breathe in deeply and turn his face to push into her touch. "Me, too."

"Nah, I think I like my view better." He tipped his head, caught her fingers against his mouth in a lingering kiss. Her knee was small under his palm, but comfortable. It was easy to lose himself to the different pieces of a moment like that, to feel everything at once.

When she had his jaw as wet as she seemed to like, she raised the can, squeezing the trigger. The sound of compressed air and foam seemed silly to her and she laughed, leaning in to kiss him. "You're furry. I like it better when I can see your face."

He turned his head, brushed his lips against hers in a lingering motion that probably left a touch of stubble burn. Will could feel it pulling a little. "Okay, okay. I like the idea of you shaving me."

The way she smiled seemed so certain, so completely right to him that it took his breath for a second. "I thought you might." Yeah, and her thumb rubbed shaving cream across the space just beneath his lower lip even as she began to spread the rest over his face

He hummed a little, mostly holding still to make her work easier. Her fingers lingered against his skin, dragged against stubble that ran in all sorts of crazy directions, and was starting to go curly. He had gotten distracted and furry in equal parts, and this seemed... intimate. Cozy and sexual all at once, and he let out a sigh when she picked up his razor and began to stroke it slowly along the line of his jaw.

Clean shaven felt good, crisper. The smell of the foam lingered in his nose as he curled an arm around Molly's waist.

"Not yet." Yeah, but soon. Each steady stroke felt good, the sound of her swishing the razor in the hot water beside her to clean it off in between every one. "You're starting to look human."

He gave a quiet laugh, and focused on holding still. "What was I before? Mountain man?" It was hard not to, though. Molly made him want to laugh, made him want to remark, made him want to do a lot of things. Her hands were steady, easy on him, and she hummed as she moved.

"Something close to that, anyway. I don't mind when you're a little furry at the edges, but sometimes I like to see your chin." Her thumb rubbed behind the stroke of the razor, right against his chin.

He smirked, and pressed in against her thumb, tipped his head down briefly to kiss the pad. "Got caught up fixing that engine."

"Mmm. I know. I'm glad you're done.... and that Willy is spending the night at Adam's because when we're done here, we'll have all night to appreciate that you're finished."

"I'm appreciating it pretty well right now." He stretched his fingers, turned his head so she could scrape the other side of his jaw clean.

"Good." Yeah, fantastic, and her breasts pressed against him just a bit, just enough to make him release a shaky breath.

Pert was the wrong word, but perky was certainly a good description, particularly with that tank top. "You give me the best surprises."

A few more steady scrapes of the razor came -- scrape, motion of arm, swish in the water, another scrape. It was slow and easy and when she finally drew back and smiled at him, he glanced over her shoulder and into the mirror. "There we go."

He looked like a different person, with the cleft of his chin and his jaw edges showing again. Sometimes, the face in the mirror didn't look anything like it did in his mind's eye. "No more fur. Now how much more attractive am I without the fur....?"

Molly laughed and leaned in, kissing him despite the remaining traces of foam on his face. "Extremely."

"Good." Good. Good that his wife liked the looks of him, good that his wife was willing to set time aside for him like that and plan what was promising to be a really nice evening for them both.

The entire world was looking up indeed, until the next boat and the next forgetful furriness.


End file.
